Points of Authority
by desolate butterfly
Summary: [ShikaSasu, NejiSasu ficlet] Sasuke makes a lousy subordinate. Fortunately, his superiors within ANBU know how to keep him in line.
1. Points of Authority

Title: Points of Authority  
Author: desolate butterfly  
Genre: smut, yaoi  
Pairings: ShikaSasu, implied TemaShika, and NaruShika  
Rating: M  
Summary: In which Sasuke is a pissy uke and Shikamaru decides not to be so lazy for once.

--

"I'm topping," Sasuke sneered, grabbing the bottom of Shikamaru's mesh shirt and stripping him of it in one rough movement.

Shikamaru frowned but lifted his hips while Sasuke scrabbled at the fastening of his pants. He usually was okay with letting his lovers be on top. It meant less work for him, especially if he happened to be pleasantly buzzed on sake and not too inclined to do his part of thrusting, grabbing and moving around.

He'd let Temari ride him just last week. In fact, he still had marks on his shoulders and stomach from that encounter. Temari scratched when she came. Shikamaru supposed he was just glad she didn't take his head off with her fan after he immediately fell asleep after his own climax, leaving the sand nin to clean up the mess.

Shikamaru had even let Naruto push him to the ground a few times, usually after the boy had lost a few games of shogi, claimed Shikamaru was cheating, and jumped him as "punishment" which sometimes led to a more intimate kind of wrestling.

But something about letting Sasuke hold him by the hair and thunk his head into the ground as he pushed his other hand in between Shikamaru's thighs just didn't sit right.

For one thing, for all his frantic movements, Sasuke didn't look like he was having any fun. And Shikamaru might have been a lazy lover, but he'd never thought of himself as inconsiderate. It had been his offer to relieve Sasuke of some of the tension he'd been showing on their long scouting mission to Mist, mainly because Sasuke had been pissing off his entire team with his rudeness and his complete inability to take orders.

Sasuke acted like _he_ should be the one giving out orders, even though he'd _just_ been reinstated as a jounin level ninja on the will of Tsunade's good grace, Kakashi's word, and Naruto's stubbornness. And Shikamaru was in charge of this team, like it or not.

Sasuke had finally twisted Shikamaru's pants and underwear off when Shikamaru made his decision. He waited until Sasuke had braced his hands beside Shikamaru's head and crouched over him in just the right position before taking a hold of Sasuke's right bicep and hooking a leg around the other boy's knee and flipping them over.

"What the fuck—"

Shikamaru slammed Sasuke into the dirt and shoved a knee between the Uchiha's thighs, rubbing at the erection there a bit harder than necessary, and Sasuke's protests dissolved into a broken moan.

"No," Shikamaru said. "I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to like it, understand?"

Sasuke glared daggers at him and Shikamaru could see the other boy working his mouth to spit in Shikamaru's face. Before he could do so, Shikamaru shoved two fingers into Sasuke's mouth and started to fist the boy's, stroking roughly.

Immediately, Sasuke groaned and thrust his hips up into Shikamaru's hand, legs spreading wider.

It didn't keep him from trying to bite Shikamaru's fingers, though.

"Geez," Shikamaru sighed, removing his saliva wet digits from Sasuke's mouth and pressing them slowly into Sasuke's entrance as the boy squirmed. "You're a real handful, aren't you."

"Fuck you," Sasuke hissed as Shikamaru removed the fingers only to replace them with something larger.

As Shikamaru pushed in, he reflected that although this was a lot more work than he was used to, the view of Sasuke's flushed, angry face from above was quite stimulating. He decided it was worth it, even if he had to listen to the Uchiha bitch all the way through the experience.

"Oh no," Shikamaru whispered as he started snapping his hips back and forth, smirking slightly as he watched Sasuke's eyes close and his head fall back. "Fuck _you_."

--

Fin.


	2. Power Play

Title: Power Plays  
Author: desolate butterfly  
Genre: smut, yaoi  
Pairing: NejiSasu  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Sasuke's been pissing off his superior officers again and it's Neji's turn to discipline him.

--

Neji knew he was going to get jumped as soon he walked through the door. He didn't even try to prevent it. He let Sasuke slam him back against the wall, a hand tightly knotting into the hair at the base of his neck while a forearm pressed dangerously against his throat and a knee was shoved up and into his gut.

Neji watched the red, narrowed eyes focus angrily on his mouth and heard the soft hiss of air between Sasuke's teeth, which meant that Sasuke was way beyond pissed and more than a little dangerous right now. He narrowed his own eyes, not bothering to activate the byakugan in return.

"Problem, Uchiha?" he said, making his voice flat and uninterested. The elbow dug tighter into the hollow of his throat and Neji resisted the urge to cough.

"Why am I on probation again?" Sasuke demanded.

Neji gave him a pointed look. "Because you don't respect authority and can't be trusted to take orders. Shikamaru said you went out with his Anbu team last week and didn't listen to a word he said."

"I'd listen if he had anything intelligent to say."

"Shikamaru always says something intelligent," Neji pointed out, calmly. "That's why he's the youngest Anbu Captain since Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke's grip on Neji's hair tightened at the mention of his older brother and Neji winced, arching his neck back.

"You don't have any control," he said, gripping Sasuke's wrist and twisting just enough to make the other man falter back. "And no one trusts you."

This time it was Sasuke's turn to wince. The sharingan flickered and Neji pressed further, spotting a weak point. He leaned into Sasuke, letting his arm dangle close to the other's waist and let his fingers loosen around the Uchiha's wrist. Confused by the sudden change of tactics, Sasuke backed up even more.

"You know what Uchiha," Neji whispered, tilting his head. "Trying to kill your commander isn't helping your image at all."

Sasuke scowled and darted to the side just in time to dodge the strike Neji had aimed for his ribs, releasing the Hyuuga entirely. He watched Neji warily for more movement, but the other only straightened his clothes fastidiously and tucked a strand of dark hair behind his ear.

The sharingan deactivated completely. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from Neji, shoulders hunched defensively.

"I complete my missions perfectly," the Uchiha muttered and the corners of Neji's mouth _almost_ turned up at the sulky tone in Sasuke's voice.

"You almost got the rest of the team killed by going off on your own," Neji pointed out. "That isn't the kind of attitude the Hokage wants to see from you. Not even Naruto gets away with that kind of crap anymore."

"The dobe is too loud for Anbu anyway. And you _need_ me out there. I'm the most powerful weapon you have."

"A weapon that cuts its own handler isn't much of a weapon, Sasuke."

Sasuke's hand curled into fists and he spoke through clenched teeth. "Understood," he growled. "When can I get back to work?"

Neji shook his head and unzipped his vest, walking past the other man to hang it on the hook next to the weapons rack. Two braces of kunai and his wrist guards soon followed and Sasuke watched him strip off his weapons impatiently. When he was down to just the inner layers of his uniform, Neji faced Sasuke again, a flicker of scorn in his eyes.

"You are on probation until either Shikamaru or myself is satisfied that you can be trusted to take orders," he said.

Sasuke's hands were fisting in Neji's shirt again, but this time the Hyuuga didn't take it passively—he settled a hand at Sasuke's waist and turned them so that this time it was the younger man against the wall. Still, he wasn't giving in.

"How am I supposed to prove myself if you won't let me take missions?" Sasuke hissed, shaking Neji by the collar.

He was about to ask again when Neji moved, quicker than the normal eye could detect, spinning Sasuke around so that his cheek pressed harshly against the wall, arms twisted behind him and held fast in Neji's grip, a thigh pressing insistently against the cleft of Sasuke's ass, rubbing there.

Sasuke squirmed as Neji's breath seared across his neck and those low tones vibrated in his ear.

"Show me how well you can take orders," the Hyuuga murmured, lowering his mouth to Sasuke's nape and biting down—hard.

Neji smirked a little at the strangled moan that released from Sasuke's mouth and bit again, wondering what his first demand should be. He liked hearing Sasuke cry out (especially when the Uchiha was trying to hold it back but couldn't quite manage) but he also liked the slide of a hot mouth on his cock.

As he stripped Sasuke of his clothing and trailed his fingertips across the creamy skin of Sasuke's back, Neji decided he'd have both, since the rare opportunity had been granted to him. From the way Sasuke was arching into his touch, despite the glares he was receiving, Neji thought he wouldn't have too many objections—or at least, none that couldn't be dissuaded with a calculated rotation of the hips. But first…

"Say my name."

"N-Neji..."

He smiled.

--

fin.


End file.
